Warriors: Darkfire
by Phantom.Crimsonnight
Summary: Three best friends, Pinkpaw, Amberpaw, and Shadowpaw of LighteningClan are the key to a haunting prophecy that strikes the Warriors World. Together, Shadow, Amber, and Pink will unite, and save the forest from a great evil...Darkfire...
1. Allegiances

**Warriors:**

**Darkfire**

**This is a story written by me, and my friends Ally and Kandi. I give credit to them for it because i didnt create all of the characters! They are by beanie babies that they had, and a fair share of my beanie babies (a toadle of like 5) TOADLE! I made up a new word! toadaly gushi! Anyway...we, hope you enjoy this story:D**

**CUPPY!**

**Brambleclaws Babe**

**Me: bramble...FIRESTAR WHAT THE HELLCLAN ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Firestar: Brambleclaw payed me to disclaim.**

**Me: Fine...FIRESTAR**

**Firestar: Brambleclaws Babe does not own any of the warriors ideas...however she DOES own these characters. Well, except for ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan, who is mentioned in this book.**

**Me: Oh, and btw...I LIKE CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!**

* * *

Allegiances

LIGHTENINGCLAN

**Leader**: Bluestar-a blue-gray she-cat with small spots, and white paws.

**Deputy**: Lionpelt- a golden brown tom with a long tail

**Medicine Cats:**

Coloredfur- multicolored tom with a lion-like mane.

Grayleaf- a plain gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Nightpaw

Spottedheart- a spotted she-cat with and around her head.

Browntail-a brown she-cat with a round, white muzzle.

**Warriors **

Stripedear-an orange striped she-cat

Grayeye-a gray she-cat with a white muzzle and paws.

Apprentice, Amberpaw

Stripednose-a striped orange and black tom.

Apprentice, Shallowpaw

Spottedteal- a light brown she-cat with dark brown spots.

Apprentice, Pinkpaw

Whitetail- a plain white she-cat with brown eyes.

Apprentice, Brightpaw

Brownear- a golden brown tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Longpaw

Yellownose- a golden she-cat with a yellow muzzle.

Apprentice, Shortpaw

Brownstripe- a light yellow she-cat with small brown stripes.

Apprentice, Greenpaw

Blanktail- a white she-cat with long fur.

Apprentice, Orangepaw

Orangear- a calico she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentice, Shadowpaw

**Apprentices:**

Pinkpaw- a pink she-cat with blue eyes.

Amberpaw- a gray she-cat with one blue eye and one amber eye

Brightpaw- a golden-brown tabby she-cat

Longpaw- a dark brown tom with a short tail.

Shortpaw- a light gray she-cat with a long tail

Greenpaw- a dark gray tom with large ears

Orangepaw- a ginger tom with a white underbelly and white legs and paws, and a white tail.

Nightpaw- a black tom with a white muzzle.

Shadowpaw- a black she-cat with a white underbelly, white paws, a white tail tip, and a white dash on her chest.

Shallowpaw- a completely black tom with bright amber eyes.

**Queens**

Brownose- a white she-cat with a brown muzzle, paws, and tail.

Pinkear- a multicolored she-cat with pink on her ear.

Goldentail-a golden she-cat with a white muzzle

Grayteal- a gray tabby she cat with dark gray stripes.

**Elders**

Magnetheart- a white she-cat with blue eyes, and a jet-black back

* * *

**Okay, well thats the end of our allegiances. Ally has to give me her notebook...so that I can start writing the story!!!!!!!!!! hopefully by tommorow afterschool, ill have the prologue up, chapter one up, and writing chapter two!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**CUPPY!**

**Brambleclaws Babe**


	2. Prologue

**Warriors: Darkfire**

**Sorry for the SUPER long update on this. My friend Ally lost the story, so now I have to rewrite it myself. Lovely. Not that I mind, lol, anyway. Without further ado, the prologue!**

**--Crimsonnight's Innocence**

* * *

Prologue 

Moonshine filtered through the spaces at the top of the medicine cats den. A striped orange and black tom slid through the enterance, and a moan filtered through the silence. A plump she-cat lay in a moss nest, repeadidly moaning. A spotted she-cat entered from a small hole in the brambles.

"How is she, Spottedheart?" asked the tom cat.

"She isnt doing that well," the she-cat sighed. "I'm afraid she's getting worse. You might have to lose her, Stripednose. I might be able to save the kits, but that's it."

"No! She has to live! I love her too much!" Stripednose protested.

"There's nothing I can do, Stripednose. I can keep her alive long enough to save the kits, but thats all I can do...I'd say your goodbyes to her now...because when I deliver the kits, you're going to have to leave," Spottedheart mewed. Stripednose looked at the spotted she-cat with tears in his eyes.

"Alright," he sighed, as he knelt beside the silvery she-cat. "Oh, Windsong...there are not any words that can explain how much I love you...or how much I'll miss you. You'll always have that special place in my heart that no other cat can fill. I'll meet you when my chores as a Warrior are done. Please...watch over me." Windsong turned, and lay her dim blue eyes on Stripednose.

"Take care of our kits, Stripednose," Windsong's breath was shallow. "I'll meet you in StarClan." Spottedheart nodded, and Stripednose licked his mate one last time on the cheek, and exited the den. He stared up at the sky, at Silverpelt, and whispered,

"Why, StarClan? Why couldn't you take me instead?" Stripednose heard a shallow shreak from the Medicine cat's den, and then all was quiet. Spottedheart padded out.

"You have two healthy daughters," she mewed. Stripednose nodded, and breathed. He sustained himself to go into the den, and look at his new kits. After all, he had promised to keep watching the kits. There was a huge leaf covering Windsong's body, and Stripednose set eyes on his two kits for the first time. There was a small pink kit, and a small golden brown kit.

"Hmm..." Stripednose sighed.

"Well, are you going to name them?" asked Spottedheart.

"Oh, right. Pinkkit...Pinkkit and Brightkit!" Stripednose meowed. "Windsong always loved the color pink."

* * *

**omg, here we are! cliffie???kinda. anyway. R&R.**


	3. Chapter One

**Warriors: Darkfire**

**heyy! its MEEE! lol heres chapter One...R&R**

**--Crimsonnight**

**Disclaimer: dont own warriors...but i do own lightningclan...and all the cats in it(well...five of them...the rest are the beanie babies that Ally and kandi)**

* * *

Chapter One

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join under Highbranch for a Clan meeting!" a she-cat's noble voice rang through the camp. The sun was just beginning to sink below the mountaintops, as cats padded under the huge tree, as the leader sat on the lowest branch. Three queens herded their kits out of the nursery.

"This sundown, we gather to name six new apprentices. Come forward young kits," the leader, Bluestar, meowed. A pink she-cat with blue eyes stepped up first. "From this moment on, until she has earned her warrior name, this kit will be known as Pinkpaw. Spottedteal, now that Stripedear is a warrior, I believe you are ready for another apprentice. You will mentor Pinkpaw. You are a valliant, strong warrior, and I hope that you pass these talents on to young Pinkpaw." Pinkpaw's blue eyes glimmered with satisfaction as she touched noses with Spottedteal, and sat down beside her mentor. A golden brown tabby she-cat stepped up next.

"From this moment on, until she has earned her warrior name, this kit shall be known as Brightpaw. Whitetail, I believe that you are ready for your first apprentice. You will mentor Brightpaw. Blanktail taught you her excellent hunting skills, and I expect that you will pass those skills onto young Brightpaw," mewed Bluestar. Brightpaw padded over to touch noses with Whitetail, and then sat down beside her new mentor. Next was a gray she-cat with one blue eye, and one amber eye.

"From this moment on, until she has earned her warrior name, this kit will be known as Amberpaw. Grayeye, now that Brownose is a warrior, I think you are ready for another apprentice. You will mentor Amberpaw. You are a dedicated warrior, and a fierce friend. I hope that you will pass these qualities onto young Amberpaw," Bluestar mewed. Amberpaw touched noses with Grayeye, and sat beside her. Next stepped a ginger tom with a white underbelly, legs, paws, and tail.

"From this moment on, until he has earned his warrior name, this kit will be known as Orangepaw. Blanktail, now that Whitetail is a warrior, I believe you are ready for another apprentice. You will mentor Orangepaw. You taught Whitetail excellent hunting skills, and I hope you will teach Orangepaw these same qualities," mewed Bluestar. Orangepaw leapt down to touch noses with Blanktail, and obediantly sat beside her. Next up was a black she-cat with a white underbelly, paws, tail tip, and dash on her chest.

"From this moment on, until she has earned her warrior name, this kit will be known as Shadowpaw. Orangear, I believe you are ready for your first apprentice. You shall mentor Shadowpaw. Brownstripe passed her bright nature, and fierceness with tooth and claw onto you. I hope that you will teach Shadowpaw the same qualties. To love, and live, in peace, but when it comes to danger to the Clan, to fight with the fierceness of a LionClan warrior," mewed Bluestar. Shadowpaw excitedly ran and touched noses with Orangear. Last, was Shadowpaw's brother, a completely black tom with bright amber eyes.

"From this moment on, until he has earned his warrior name, this kit will be known as Shallowpaw. Stripednose, now that Yellownose is a warrior, I believe you are ready for another apprentice. You will mentor Shallowpaw. You taught Yellownose to hunt well, and fight fierce. I hope that you pass these qualities onto young Shallowpaw," Bluestar mewed. Shallowpaw ran to touch noses with his new mentor, and the Clan began to chant...

"Pinkpaw! Brightpaw! Amberpaw! Orangepaw! Shadowpaw! Shallowpaw! Pinkpaw! Brightpaw! Amberpaw! Orangepaw! Shadowpaw! Shallowpaw!" The meeting was adjourned, and the new apprentices padded over to the apprentices den. Pinkpaw, Amberpaw, and Shadowpaw chatted together, because from the time they were old enough to play...they were best friends. There were _mmrrows_ of laughter being heard, and as Grayteal, Pinkear, and Brownose padded back to the Warriors den for their first night back, Grayteal looked at Pinkear.

"Pinkear, I'm worried about that kit of yours, er, Pinkpaw," mewed Grayteal.

"What's wrong with her?" Pinkear sniffed. "She's not mine. Niether is Brightpaw. Stripednose braught them to me when all of my litter died, and when Windsong died giving birth to them."

"Well, er- she's pink," Grayteal explained.

"So, what's wrong with her being pink?" Pinkear meowed protectively.

"Well, its not natural," Grayteal mewed.

"Pinkpaw is perfectly fine the way she is!" Pinkear growled, flicking her ears in annoyance.

"I'm just worried that theres, er- something maybe internally wrong with her, most cats aren't...pink," mewed Grayteal, proving a point.

"There's nothing wrong with her, Grayteal! Grayleaf even said so, you heard her!" mewed Pinkear, her eyes tearing up, and her voice now in rage. Pinkear stalked off, leaving Brownose and Grayteal behind her. Pinkear admitted to herself in her head_...Maybe Grayteal is right. I'm worried about Pinkpaw myself_...

* * *

**tada! there ya go! R&R!**


End file.
